True Match
by princessoftheoc
Summary: Welcome to the world of reality T.V. Seth Cohen has signed him self up for the new hit reality T.V show True Match. He will go on a search for love, and meet five beatiful girls. But only one will be his. Who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this fic, nothing that happened in the O.C has ever happened. Seth does not know Summer, Anna, or Taylor. They live in different states. I originally wrote this on O.C but this is a way better version.

INTRO:

Welcome to True Match; the modern search for love. This season, we will follow one man on a search for love. He will meet five amazing girls, but he can only call one his. Get ready for drama, tears, love, and hear break. Lets meet our contestants:

The Handsome, Emo

Geek wanting to find love:

SETH COHEN:

Seth is 23 and hasn't seemed to find the perfect girl. He is the author, or shall we say artist, of the famous comic book atomic county. He says that he wrote it based on his two best friends: Lucy and Ryan. Seth would like a girl that is pretty, yet nice, and spontaneous.

THE FABULOUS FIVE:

Anna Stern: pretty in a sophisticated way, has a strong hatred for fellow contestant summer, and will do anything to win Seth's heart. She may use her strong hatred for summer to her advantage, but will it help her in the end?

Summer Roberts: Pretty, funny, and the opposite of Seth. She is prone to rage blackouts. Her and will sparks fly between her and Seth or will he eliminate her and give in to Anna's ways?

Kenzzie Isodore :Short, fat, and not even remotely pretty. Poor girl. She lives for slurping down Slimfasts,and watching exercising video tapes. The only thing she has going for her is that she loves comic books. Will she be eliminated or become Seth's super girl?

Taylor Townsend: short, brunette, perky... a little too perky. No one can seem to figure her out...but she has secrets to hide. secrets that could ruin Danielle's chances of being Seths girl. Will she reveal them or will she be eliminated on the spot?

Danielle Javensen: blonde, pretty, and has it all going for her. Except Taylor knows her secret. And just might reveal it...hmmmm. Danielle goes to brown, Seth's dream school. But also has a stalker ex boyfriend who doesn't like it when anyone messes with his girl. Will this be trouble for Seth?

Get ready for the first season of True Match, a premier reality show!


	2. Ear Kisses and Rambling

Seth sat nervously in his tux. The tie itched, and he couldn't stand waiting to meet the girls on the show.

He couldn't believe that he had let his mom talk him in to this. Kirsten dating service, had branched out into a reality show. She needed a first contestant, and there he was. Seth really wanted to support his mom, plus he desperately needed a girlfriend.

All trough high school, he was never much of a ladies man. He wasn't really a social guy either. The water polo players peed in his shoes, the cheerleader referred to him as death breath Seth, the dorks though he was too emo for them, and the emo kids thought he was slightly to dorky for them. He didn't quite fit in a group.

Girls seldom liked him, in high school. He only had one high school girlfriend, Alexis Morisson. His best friend, Ryan, never had a problem acquiring girlfriends. Seth did in fact have a huge crush on a girl. Well at least he did in high school, and college.

Her name was Lucy, and she was his second best friend. He never did quite get over her, but he knew, that she never wanted to be more than friends. That's why he needed this show.

Suddenly, a very official looking guy in a tux, walked in to the room and over toward Seth. He looked in to the cameras that we're filming them, and then he looked to Seth. The guy had a tooth paste commercial smile, and blonde hair.

"Wecome to true match, Seth Cohen! I'm Jake and we are here to help you find your match! So what are you looking for in a girl?" Jake said, smiling.

Seth thought about it for a moment... what did he really want? His last girlfriend, Alexis had been awesome but had cheated on him with that lacrosse player josh, who had peed in his shoes in freshman year. He knew she was too good to be true.

"About that. See I don't really know. I don't exactly have the most experience in that department. Not to say I'm inexperienced. Or experienced. Not either way. Okay, I actually have no idea what I want in a girl," Seth babbled. He had a really embarrassing tendency to do that. The cameras pointing in his face didn't help either.

Jake looked in the camera, and motioned to a limo that was pulling up in front of them. "I hope you will figure it out when you meet these 5 beautiful possible true matches!! Are you ready?" Seth laughed nervously. His heart beat fast in is chest. "about as ready as you can plan on me being," he responded. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. In. Out. In. Out. He willed him self to calm down. Being on T.V turned him in to a nervous reck.

Jake did a grad motion, and pointed at the limo door, opening.

Fog machines began to fog up Seth's view, as he awaited the first girl.

Seth straightened his tie, and watched as the fog cleared. Then walking towards him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and a flowing crimson red gown. When Seth realized that he would actually have to talk to her, he began to get nervous. Please don't let me babble incessantly.

Once she came up to him though, all the nervousness was erased. He was lost in her eyes. Suddenly, she shook out her hand to him. "Hi, I'm Summer," she said, with perfect confidence. Seth tried his best not to stare at her amazing, pouty bee-stung lips. He tried to fomr words, but nothing came out.

Finally he was able to collect himself. "I'm Seth. It's nice to meet you. You look amazing. Well, actually, beyond amazing. Stunning if you will. Dear god. I did not just say that," Seth said, talking quickly, but leaning in close to her. Seth had completely word vomited, as he called it. Word vomiting was where he accidentally said what he thought, and he didn't mean to. It just came out.

"Thank you. Whether you're happy you said it or not," Summer giggled. She seemed to think Seth's embarrassment was funny, but she was beautiful when she laughed. Seth was already falling for the first girl. Remember there will be others, Seth reminded himself. "You're welcome. And im here anytime for you to laugh at my embarrassment," Seth replied sarcastically.

Summer laughed again, and then she placed a tiny hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. I'll be laughing," Summer retorted

The comment was sarcastic, but she was cute when she said it. Seth smiled, and stepped closer to her. "I'm going to go inside so that you can meet the next girl, but I'll see you," Summer whispered.

Her soft voice made every hair prickle on the back of his neck. Seth wanted to kiss her badly, just to feel the softness of her lips on his.

She leaned into Seth to give him a hug, and Seth leaned into Summer to give her a kiss. Because she had her head turned for a hug, Seth accidentally kissed her ear. Not that the ear kiss was bad at all. After all his lips were touching part of her body But it was really embarrassing. He about turned the color of her dress, but Summer wasn't the lest bit embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," Set said, feeling his face, completely flushed. "Its fine. Ear kisses are kind of cute."

Summer gave Seth a quick hug and she glided inside. The way the dress hugged her body, Seth noticed was hott. Summer turned around on her Jimmy Choo heels, and caught him staring. Seth was about to say something, when the host, Jake, came over to him, cutting him off.

"What do you think of the first girl?" Jake asked. Seth thought for a moment. There were no words to describe Summer. She was flawless. The only words that came to his head, were dorkishly cliché. "She's amazing," Seth finally settled upon. He knew it sounded cheesy, but he meant it.

"Well, dude. Don't et your heart set on one, because there are plenty more to come," Jake said, once again motioning toward the limo. "Ok, Seth, its time for the next girl. Her name is Anna stern. Cue fog!" Jake yelled theatrically. Seth almost laughed at his enthusiasm. It was exciting, but not as exciting as Jake made it seem.

Seth waited nervously for the next girl. He hoped he wouldn't some how have another romantic blunder, with her, like the ear kiss. Just then, a girl emerged from the limo. She wasn't stunning like summer, but gorgeous in a more subtle way. She had a pixie cut, and a short black dress on. The dress hugged her body like a glove, and looked great on her.

The girl walked up to him and smiled. "Hey. I'm Anna." She reached out to shake his hand and pumped it vigorously. Anna acted like she had known him forever. She didn't seem nervous at all. "Hey, Anna. I'm Seth but I think you know that already, Seth said.

Anna giggled, and began to talk. She was so easy to talk to, and really pretty. Her face was tiny and Pixie like, and in a way, she reminded him of Lucy. That was defiantly a good thing. Her big, blue eyes, were open wide as she spoke to him, as if she knew, that he thought they were cute.

"So i heard your mother owned true match! My aunt Marie tried it for a month and thought it was fabulous. Anyways... sorry im blabbering. I tend to do that when I'm like totally excited or nervous... or any other extreme emotions," Anna rambled on.

Seth smiled. A girl like him, who couldn't control her own mouth. It was cute.

"Don't worry about it I'm the same. i either blabber or i am quiet... like the time i went to meet my ex-girlfriend Alexis' dad. i couldn't stop talking. And then i knocked over a glass of water on him... and then...ok now I'm blabbering." Seth laughed along with Anna.

Jake motioned for Anna to go inside. She said good bye to Seth, and then hugged him. The feel of her body against hers was pure bliss.

He liked her. She was totally the kind of girl he could be comfortable with.

"so, gal #2? what's your opinion on her Seth?" Jake asked, Smiling at Seth/

"she's nice, and comforting...and nice," Seth said. That described Anna exactly. "You said nice twice," Jake reminded. "I know."

A/n : He's still got Anna, Taylor, Kenzie and Danielle, to meet! Get ready for some serious drama. After all, what's a reality show with out problems?


End file.
